ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Mask of Deception/Transcript
(During a celebration, six members of the Sons of Garmadon infiltrate Borg Tower and try to steal the Oni Mask of Vengeance. They accidentally activated the alarms and Lloyd faced them.) Lloyd: Nice masks. Hyah. You could almost pass as ninja. (The leader insists the others to distract him while he gets the zipline. Lloyd chases them down a zipline but the leader cuts the rope to escape, leaving his teammate behind.) Luke: (Screams.) Ahhh! (Lloyd catches him and turns him in to the police.) Luke: Aw, man. (Lloyd continues to pursue the others.) Lloyd: P.I.X.A.L., I need my car. P.I.X.A.L.: Your coordinates, Master Lloyd? Lloyd: Somewhere over...You know how to find me. (P.I.X.A.L. catches him in his car.) Ha ha. I could kiss you, P.I.X.. P.I.X.A.L.: I don't think Zane would approve. (Lloyd chases down the leader.) Lloyd: Who am I chasing? P.I.X.A.L.: He or she is not in our database. Lloyd: Whoever they are, they're good. I need backup. P.I.X.A.L.: All of the others are on active missions throughout Ninjago. You are on your own. (The leader, still in possession of the Mask, escapes with a parachute with the Sons of Garmadon logo on it.) Master Lloyd, are you all right? Are you there? Lloyd: Yeah, I'm here. It's time to get the team back. (Villagers are forced to collect water from a pond.) Samurai #1: Uhh. The sun is blistering. Faster! Samurai #2: You heard your master. Work! (Snaps his whip.) (A villager stops walking.) Samurai #1: Heh. You there, peasant. Bring me water. You hear me? Bring me some water! Nya: Thirsty? Samurai #3: (Gasps.) It's— Samurai #2: The Master of Water, Nya! Samurai #1: I don't care. Get her! Nya: (She attacks them.) Still thirsty? (The villagers cheer once all the samurai are stuck in the pond.) (Jay and Cole enter an ancient temple.) Jay: Cole, you're my friend, but right now you're my worst enemy. You have no idea how time travel works. Cole: If someone goes back in time and alters the past, our reality as we know it would change. We could look totally different and not even know it. Jay: But we don't. Thus, Master Wu must have slipped into a time stream into the future. Cole: Whenever he is, it's been a year. It's time we find him. (He goes up to a monk.) Uh, hi. Sorry to bother you. Cole, Master of Earth. Uh, this is Jay, Master of Blabber. (Jay poses.) Jay: (Scolds Cole.) Lightning. Cole: We heard that an old man who lost his memory wandered in from the cold. About so high, long beard, drinks a lot of tea. (The monk doesn't respond.) Jay: I told you not to introduce yourself as the Master of Earth. No one knows what that means. Cole: No, you bolthead. Everyone here took a vow of silence. Jay: Can you point us to him!? (The monk points.) Thank you! I-I like your place! (They see a man.) Wait. If it's him, and he lost his memory, don't remind him of that stupid TV show I once hosted, okay? Cole: Uh. Master Wu? (He turns around but it's not Wu.) Jay: Oh, come on. We came all this way, and it's not him? Aw, th-that's it. I quit. Cole: I'm tired of losing people in my life. Wu would never quit on us, and we're not quitting on him. Jay: If he's really still out there, couldn't he at least send a letter from the future? Or leave a message to stand the test of time? He's wise. He'd find a way. Cole: We just have to keep looking. Jay: Yeah, you do that. And while you're at it, I'll be doing something more useful, like being a Ninja. Cole: Ha! Some Ninja you are. You talk more than you fight. Jay: At least I'm entertaining. All you do is judge and act like you know everything! Monk #1: Would you stop fighting!? (He gasps and covers his mouth.) Monk #2: Way to break your vow. (Gasps.) Oh, no, I spoke too! Monk #3: Haha! I knew you didn't have it in you. Monk #4: I've been holding this in, but I just want to say I hate doing your dishes! Monk #5: Well, if everyone is doing it, I'm doing it too. (The monks continue arguing and Jay's communication device beeps.) Jay: That's our cue. Got to run! (Zane and Kai are fighting the Mechanic.) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane, Master Lloyd requires Kai and your attention in Ninjago City. Zane: Is it serious? P.I.X.A.L.: It appears so. Did I catch you at a bad time? Kai: Zane, a little help? Mechanic: Hot off the press. The Mechanic is back, Ninjago. Kai: Ugh. Whoever said "Fight fire with fire" didn't know what they're talking about. Zane: We will be there shortly. Mechanic: Watch out for the crossfire! Kai: Hey! You're stealing my lines! Zane: (He freezes him.) Who likes ice cream? I do. How was that for a last line, Kai? Can we leave now? Kai: (He also got frozen.) Needs a little work. Gonna have to give me a minute to thaw, though. Heh. (The Ninja eventually grouped up. Lloyd joins them.) Kai: Hey, there he is. You're late. Zane: Kai was late too, if it is any consolation. Lloyd: Thanks for meeting me here. It's been a while since we've all been under one roof. (Nya giggles while Cole nudges Jay.) What? Jay: Are we gonna talk about it? Lloyd: Talk about what? Cole: Your voice, it's— Zane: (Deep voice) Lower. Kai: Sounds like our little Ninja's growing up. (Laughs.) Nya: Leave him alone. (Sighs.) Any word from your mother? Lloyd: Not since she went searching for Master Wu. I don't know where she is. Cole: She'll come back, Lloyd. And so will Wu. Lloyd: Not everyone comes back, Cole. But that isn't why I called you here. I called you because of this. (He shows them the logo he saw on the parachute.) Cole: Your father? Lord Garmadon? Lloyd: After poking around, I've learned it's the symbol to— Zane: The Sons of Garmadon. A mysterious criminal syndicate growing prominent in Ninjago City. Lloyd: Seventy two hours ago, they stole a powerful relic from Cyrus Borg. Some mask— Hutchins: (walks in) Not "some" mask. The Oni Mask. There are only three in existence. Jay: Whoa, I'm confused. How can there be three masks when you just said it's the only mask? Nya: Not "only," Jay. "Oni." Zane: The Oni are said to be all-powerful beings. Demons that predate Ninjago. Hutchins: Each mask embodies one of the three Oni warlords. If all three masks are united, whomever owns them will wield tremendous power. Lloyd: Ninja, this is Mr. Hutchins. Master at Arms and Counsel to the Royal Family. I've asked him here. Kai: The Royal Family? Hutchins: Apologies if you aren't familiar. They honor their privacy, as they do the safety of Ninjago. Cole: Let me guess, they have an Oni Mask too. Jay: Two? Now there's two? (Nya covers his mouth.) Hutchins: The Emperor will be delivering a public speech tomorrow, and I'm worried the Sons of Garmadon may try to steal the mask. We could use your assistance, that is, if you can keep a low profile. Zane: We are Ninja. No one will know we are there. Lloyd: Just let us know where and when. (The Ninja hide while the Emperor delivered his speech.) Emperor: As many of you know, my family has kept a private life. We aren't interested in meddling with current affairs. But as crime has risen, so has our concern. So it is time to step out of the shadows, and into the light. Nya: I don't like this one bit. If the Royal Family likes their privacy, why give such a public speech? Jay: I think it's nice. They're reaching out to the people. Kai: Why all the hate, sis? You just don't like getting gussied up. Nya: All that gold and glitter is for show. The Royal Family are figure heads. They don't have any real power, what purpose do they have? Zane: Their purpose is to be protected, as do all of our traditions. I believe Master Lloyd has spotted something of interest. (They see Lloyd staring at the Princess.) Kai: Looks like he's got an eye for the Princess. Jay: I guess green is her favorite color. Lloyd: You do know I can hear you, right? Emperor: We must continue to be vigilant... Lloyd: (Simultaneously) The Emperor is almost finished. Let's just do our job. Emperor: ...and always stay united. (The crowd cheers.) Lloyd: Be on the lookout. (He spotted a balloon with the Sons of Garmadon logo.) I see a—(They hear popping sounds and the crowd panics. Lloyd tackles the Princess and Empress to the ground while Hutchins did the same for the Emperor.) Is the threat clear? (Nya sees firecrackers going off.) Nya: Huh. Firecrackers. False alarm. Hutchins: You protected the Royal Family. You have their gratitude. You are invited to be their guests in the palace. Jay: Heh. No one ever gets invited into the palace. Are you sure they meant us? Nya: It's just a palace. Once you've seen one, you've seen them all. Lloyd: We'd be honored. (Later that night, the Ninja enters in the palace.) Hutchins: Welcome to the Royal Palace, also known as the Palace of Secrets. Kai: Ooh, why do they call it the Palace of Secrets? Hutchins: If I were to tell you that, then it wouldn't be a secret now, would it? (The Ninja, except Nya, gasps in awe.) Kai: Look at that. Jay: I already feel royal. Zane: It's beautiful. Cole: Yeah, I could really get used to living in a place like this. Lloyd: Well, don't. We're only here as guests, then back to protecting Ninjago. Nya: Hmph. Too much gold in my opinion. Hutchins: I present to you the exalted Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, and their daughter, the Jade Princess, Princess Harumi. Emperor: We are honored by your presence. Lloyd: The honor is all ours. Harumi: I have read much about you. Your heroics will surely become legend. Kai, the hothead who acts without question. Cole, the rock and foundation of the team. Jay, the joker whose mouth is as fast as lightning. Zane, the cold and calculating android. Zane: Nindroid, your highness. Harumi: And Nya, the girl. (Nya looks with disappointment.) The girl I've wanted to be ever since I first heard about her. With her mastery of Water and her skill that could rival any master. Nya: I like her. Harumi: And Master Lloyd, the Green Ninja. The youngest but most powerful protector. The chosen one. I too have lost my parents... Jay: Uh, heh? Harumi: ...but we're both without family, hm? Empress: We adopted Harumi and raised her as our own. (Jay looks to the Emperor and Empress in confusion.) Emperor: When her parents passed away. Lloyd: Thank you for inviting us into your home. Emperor: It wasn't us. It was our daughter. Empress: And she would like you to stay with us, until the threat to our throne is over. Emperor: These are troubling times, and as long as we have an Oni Mask, we fear our lives are in jeopardy. Harumi: The masks must never be reunited. Please say yes. Lloyd: Then you have our help. Harumi: Great. Then Mr. Hutchins can show you the palace. Cole: Yes! Hutchins: While you are in our service, you have full access to the complimentary royal buffet. Anything you want is at your disposal. Exotic fruits, assorted vegetables, scones, and all-you-can-eat cake. Cole: Ah, thank you, but I gave up sweets. My body is a temple. Jay: Ever since Master Wu went missing, Cole has been a real party pooper. Zane: Party pooper? Jay: (Whispering) I'll explain later. Hutchins: The palace is equipped with secret passages to get anywhere fast. Kai: Oh, so that's why they call it the Palace of Secrets. Hutchins: Yes, but as to the locations of these secret passages, only the Royal Family knows. Kai: Sure. You mean like right...here? (He pulls out a book but nothing happens.) Hutchins: Nope. Kai: Or here? (He pulls out more books.) Hutchins: Not there. Kai: Or right here? Hutchins: Nope. Kai: How about here? Here? Hutchins: No. Kai: Or here? Hutchins: No. Kai: Or here? Hutchins: No. Kai: Or this one? Hutchins: Nope. Kai: Here? Hutchins: Wrong. Kai: This got to be it. Hutchins: Wrong again. Kai: This is a big one. Here? Hutchins: No. Cole: Uh, haha. We'll clean up after ourselves. Nya: Anyone else think there's something a little off about this guy? Lloyd: He's holding something back. Hutchins: And finally, the reason for your protection: the Mask of Deception. Kai: Ugh. A face only a mother could love. Why would anyone want that? Lloyd: That's up to us to figure out. Jay: Just being in the same room with it gives me the heebie-jeebies. Nya: If this is the Mask of Deception, what was stolen from Borg Industries? Hutchins: The Mask of Vengeance. Cole: And who has the third one? Zane: No one knows the location of the Mask of Hatred, but my sensors tell me it won't be lost for long. Hutchins: Zane is correct. Though no one has found the third mask, it is given the Royal Family little resolve...(Lloyd wanders off and sees Harumi putting her makeup on. He backs away.)...for we know dark forces are looking to acquire it. And that's why we need eyes on it at all times. Kai: Don't worry, we're Ninja. We're experts at this kind of thing. (The Ninja guard the palace.) Nya: All clear. Kai: Here too. Wait, look! (They see Hutchins, but when he sees them, he walks back inside.) Nya: Who's watching who? (Jay, Cole, and Zane are at the buffet table.) Jay: Mm. Mm. Are you sure you don't want any? This cake is delicious. Cole: Ah. My body is a temple. Jay: Well, the buffet is clear of any threats. And they're out of baloney. Zane: Can we discuss now what is a "party pooper?" Cole: (Groans.) Jay's upset I'm the responsible one. With Master Wu gone, someone has to keep us in check. Zane: In that case, you are correct. You are responsible. It is nice to have a pooper at the party. (Jay laughs but Cole groans.) (Lloyd looks into the mask's display case.) Lloyd: So, you're the Mask of Deception. (He hears glass break and slowly walks toward Harumi's room.) Princess? Princess Harumi? Are you there? (He opens the door but her room is empty.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon